The Robot War
by TheSilverAtom
Summary: In the year 3000, Robots are the rulers and humans are mere slaves. Jacob's parents were killed by the robots. Now there is war. Who will win? It's the deadliest war in human history.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On The Planet, a man named Matthews was surrounded by more than a dozen robots. He was captured and sent to The Prison. The Prison was the worst place any _human_ could be.

Matthews was a 38 year old guy, he had a wife and a son. Matthews was arrested because of _trying_ rebelling against The Law.

No one or no human is supposed to try or to rebel against The Law. If they do, they get sent into The Prison and get tortured to death.

Matthews planned this rebellion for 2 months. He put his time into finding out flaws in the robots and somehow kill the leader of robots. Matthews heard that the robots are commanded by a leader. If the leader dies, the robots are are just useless piece of machines.

But, killing the leader isn't going to be easy. The leader is the most protected thing on the whole planet. Matthews's plan was to get a group of guys who hated the robots, use Krypo to kill the robots, invade The Building and kill the leader.

The robots are made of a substance called Cybro. A material which is impossible to break, if you don't have Krypo. Krypo is the only substance that can break through the robots.

But, unfortunately Matthews's plan had one flaw. He didn't know that most of the areas on the planet were being watched. Unfortunately, the place he resided was one of them. So, the robots arrested Matthews and sent him to the Prison before the rebellion even could take place.

No one saw Matthews getting captured, except one person - his son, Jacob. Jacob saw his dad being taken away. So, he followed the robots that took his dad. Jacob followed the robots inside The Prison. There he saw probably the most terrifying thing in his entire life. He saw his dad being killed by a thing.

Out of the corner of the robot's eye, it saw Jacob and smiled at him. When Jacob saw the robot's face, he started to shake badly. The robothad a head like a soccer ball. It was metal. It had red eyes and was twice the size of the normal robot.

But after that Jacob was too scared to see what happened. And because of that Jacob ran away. Jacob thought he would never see his dad again.


	2. Advanced Death Notice

Chapter 1 - Advanced Death Notice

 **Year: 3012**

My name is Jacob, Jacob Woolf. I liked to be called Jake. There are somethings in the world that we love. And there are somethings in the world that we **hate**. I'm just a normal human like all of you, so I had many things that I prefer and things that I **hate**. But, in the year 3000, when I was 17, I hated only one thing - Robots. This is my story. A **very** _strange_ story. And it's a story about a war between humans and robots. I'm gonna tell you it. So, sit back and listen (or read, whatever).

 **Year: 3000**

Summer of the year 3000, I was enjoying my life, not. We (the humans) had to work 37 out of 40 hours a day. Many people died of starvation, diseases or getting killed by them. No one knew how it happened it just did. I hate them for one reason - I lost my father because of them. The Robots. The Robots control the humans. We work for them. My mom told me the story of how it happened - In they year 2062, a scientist created a robot, named Apex, which had AI. Somehow, the robot killed the scientist and took over all of the network, internet, and technology. It started building robots of it's own. It established such a good control over the robots that not even the world's genius was able to crack it. Finally, it took control of two of the world's superpowers, which had the most advanced technology - India and U.S.A. Having control of these two countries; the other countries where no match for Apex. And then it renamed the planet to The Planet and established one massive country and continent - The United Roboted Country, also called the URC. And now we are just slaves to them.

Nothing, just slaves. We only get water twice the entire day and food only once. Billions died of starvation. Millions died diseases. Thousands died of getting killed or tortured by them. People don't usually rebel against them or The Law. The Law has only one law - The Robots are the laws. Whatever they say, we gotta do it. If we don't do what they say, we get sent to the Prison. The Prison is an advanced mechanism that is used to torture people to death if people rebel against The Law. That's how my dad got killed. He **tried** to rebel against the law, the robots took him and he got killed by a robot _._

Humans who are under 3 years old don't need to work, humans who are under 10 years need to work in factories (pillow, textile, etc), humans who are over 11 old are supposed to work the other stuff, like making robots. The Robots are made in only one place - The Raze. The Raze is a massive factory where all the robots are made. Lots of accidents have happened in The Raze like machinery exploding which creates fires, sharp objects which pierce people and hot objects which burn people. Okay, so this is how the story goes:

I was working in The Raze. I tried to lift a robot's arm, but I was too tired. I worked for more than 20 hours. Science says that humans are supposed to work for only 13 hours. A robot came behind me and whipped me in the back. The pain was too unbearable, since the whips were made of barbed wires and cactus spines. The pain made me lift the robot arm. I moved it to next counter. I saw an old man getting dragged away. He looked like he was dead. I was drenched in sweat and didn't think I would survive. But luckily, I heard a two bells. It was water-break time. I went to the cafeteria and got water. I sat next to friend, Tyler. "Hey man", I said to Tyler. "Sup Jake?", asked Tyler. He was covered in sweat too. He had bigger muscles than since he was like 2 years older than me.

Suddenly, we heard alarms ringing everywhere. _Wait, there are alarms here._ There were holographic images of signs pointing to a doorway. People exited through that doorway, so me and Tyler just followed them. While going through the doorway, I saw _tons_ of robots in a long corridor, which led to a massive room. At the end of the massive room, I saw therobot which killed my dad. It looked the exact same as I saw when I was 3 years old. When the robot looked at me, it gave me an evil grin. Anger raged within me. It's the anger I controlled since I was 3 years old. I tried to go face the robot _._ But Tyler just held me back. When I looked at him, he just shook his head. "You can't do it", he whispered to me. "It's too dangerous. And also don't you want to see them." Them is my mom, Kassie Woolf, and my love-interest, Emma. My mom works in a pillow factory. And Emma works with my mom too.

"Greetings subjects", said robot in a raspy voice. "I am Apex". So this is the great huh. "I'm here with an important announcement." said Apex. There was absolute silence. "We are planning on executing you all for ranking as the worst workers, according to our inspection." There were disagreements all over the place. "SILENCE!", shouted Apex. "You can escape the execution by working harder. The humans who are going to be executed are going to be called after two weeks. Be careful, we're watching you, everyone of you." After that Apex walked away from the room to a nearby door. Before he left the room, he looked at me in the eyes and said, "Don't worry Jake, you'll have a less painful death than your father." He laughed and left the room. All of the eyes in the room were on me. I turned around, pushed through the crowd and ran as fast as I can to my home.


	3. Another Family Member Dies

Chapter 2 - Another Family Member Dies

I ran into my home and straight into my room. I thought about my dad made me cry. I mom cam into my room and asked, "What happened honey?" "Apex, the robot which killed dad was there at my workplace", I replied. My mom looked surprised. "Why", she asked. "It said that we weren't working hard enough and were going to be executed. We have two weeks to hard work.", I said. "If we don't work hard enough we'll be executed. And the worst thing about it was that Apex said that I'll have a less painful death than dad." The thought made tears in my eyes. "Don't worry Jake, I won't let anything happen to you", my mom soothed or at least tried to. I didn't help. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But the image of my dad dying wouldn't leave my head. After a few minutes, mom my looked at me worriedly and left the room.

I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had the strangest dream ever in my entire life.

 _I was in the future. I was in room thinking about something when I heard a loud banging on my door. I rushed to see how it was. I saw robots. One of them killed my mom. The scene changed. I saw deadly war against a group of humans led by future-me and robots led by Apex. The both sides charged against each other. There were millions of casualties on both the sides. We (the humans) were nearly winning. I was close to destroying Apex with a sword-type thing. But before I could do it, I was stabbed in the back by a guy. We lost. Apex gave an evil laughter. Apex then rules the planet with no one stopping him._

I woke up a few hours later, because of a knocking on my door. I dressed up and went downstairs to see who it was. But my mom had already opened the door. I saw Emma and Tyler sitting on the couch. When they looked at me, they smiled. "Hey guys", I said to them. Both of them said their hi's. We talked about stuff for while. Then, Emma said, "I want to talk to Jake privately." I led her inside my room. After she looked around she asked, "What happened today?" "The robot that killed my dad come to my workplace today", I replied in a low voice. "He said that we're going to be executed if we don't work hard enough. In two weeks." "Oh, don't worry", she said. "You're a hard worker. You won't get executed." She tried to cheer me up, but it didn't help. Seeing the expression on my face, she came close to me and kissed me on my cheek. And then, she just left.

I heard a loud banging on the door. I rush to see who it is. I see my door broken by three robots. The robots looked at me and revealed a large knife. One of the robots went in amazing speed and stabbed my mother. I tried to run to my mother, but one of the robot held me back. Subsequently, a holographic video of Apex was shown from one of the robot's chest. "Oh Jake. I feel so bad for you", said Apex. "Oh wait, actually I don't. There is a reason for killing your mother, Jake. And that will be revealed on the execution day." He gave an evil laughter and the holographic video retreated into the robot's chest again. The robots left my house. I ran to my dying mom. My mom's looked at me, "Jake... Please don't do anything stupid. Like your father." Those were her last words. She closed her eyes. Forever. I was an orphan now. I cried. I shouted. I swore. _I will get than robot. I will destroy him into a million pieces._

A day later, after my mom funeral, Steve invited me to stay with him. I agreed. I had no where to go. I settled in my new room. _Guess I'm going to stay here for a long time._ Emma came in a few hours later. She gave me a sympathetic smile and said, "It's going to be okay." _I lost all of my dad and my mom because of that stupid robot. I will destroy it. Mom, I promise you that._


End file.
